I fell in love with a girl
by XKilluaX
Summary: NOTE: Sorry but I am not continuing this story, school and chores are holding me up and taking pretty much ALL of my time... Is this love? No, it couldn't be! I din't fall for her, did I? Killua fell in love with a girl named Ai, will he confess? Will he even realize he likes her? Or will he keep it all in? Read!
1. The meeting

**This is about Killua falling in love with a girl named Ai. Muwahahaha! XD Oh and yes I know their personalities may change, but hey, who cares it's my first time. :D **

**Note: The words that are in italics are someone's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Nor do I own Killua (He's my fave!)… However, I will soon, I have the creator tied up in my basement. Muwahahaha! **

**Rated T. **

**This is my first time ever making a fan fiction so it will not be too good. Well, enjoy! Comment on it so I can see how I did please!**

* * *

_**Killua's POV.**_

"Hey, Gon! What the heck are you doing? Hurry up, we need to get moving quickly! So stop looking at the merchandise and getting over here!" Killua sighed as he walked down the small busy street full of people here so buy stuff from the markets there.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! Sorry but it's so interesting!" _Jeez, this idiot needs to learn._ S they were walking Killua bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry. Are you okay sir?" The girl Killua bumped into apologized to him while failing to get up many times because she scrapped her knee. "Yeah I'm fine. But first off watch where you are going, you were going too fast. And second are you okay, your knee is bleeding." She looked and Gon realized who she was. _Jeez! She needs to learn to slow down!_

_**Gon's POV.**_

* * *

_Ah! It's Ai! _"Ai! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in York New City!" When Ai heard this, she jumped a little. "W-wait! Is that. Gon?! What are you doing here? I didn't know you left Whale Island." She looked confused. _Did she move? Or is she on vacation? Maybe she ran away! What should I do?! _As Gon's thoughts circled steam started blowing out of his ears. Brain overload.

"Ug, Gon went and had a brain overload. Idiot." Killua said as he turned to look at Ai. "So your names Ai huh? How do you and Gon know each other?" Killua turned to look at Gon who was still having a brain overload. _Why is Ai here! That' not good! Because if she didn't run away then that means that uncle and aunt are here! No please let her be a run away!_

* * *

**Please wait for chapter two!**


	2. I'm a hunter

**Yo! Thanks to **_Nispedana_ **for reviewing! **

**I will try to do as you say and make them longer. I do not know yet whether I will be able to do as you suggested for the denser thing… Anyways, thanks for the great advice! XD**

* * *

_**Ai's POV**_

_Jeez, why is Gon here? I thought he was still on Whale Island! Did he move? Hm, maybe he ran away. Ha! It doesn't matter to me anyway, it's his problem so…_ "So how do you and Gon know each other, Ai?" Ai looked up at him with a confused look. Then she realized what he said. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk." She said slowly standing up. Just then, Ai heard a THONK. "What, what the heck was that for Killua! You didn't have to hit me! Mou." Ai turned around and saw that Killua hit Gon on the head. _Ha, that's what he gets!_

**A few minutes later at a café.**

They were now sitting in a little café with very few customers. Besides themselves, they were only three other tables taken. The café had rich brown wooden walls, and the floors were a black, white and red checker pattern.

"Now will you answer this time? How do you and Gon know each other? Childhood friends?" Gon and Ai looked at each other and replied simultaneously and loudly, "We are **NOT** friends! Just cousins!" Everyone in the café turned to look at them. They both gave a loud Humph. Killua sat there blinking. "C-c-cousins!? Gon, you had a **cousin**?!" Killua had a very surprised look on his face, and once again, everyone in the café looked at them. "Shhhhh, quiet down!" Gon said with a angry look.

"Anyways, Gon what the heck are you doing here? Vacation? Moving? Or maybe you ran away?" Gon looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Ai looked a bit mad. "I moved here last spring. My dad got a job transfer here so we had to move." Killua looked at Gon, he had a very scared look on his face.

* * *

_**Gon's POV**_

_Oh no, uncle is here! Nononononono! Uncle is scary! I hope I don't run into him! _"So, what are you doing here Gon? I answered your question so now answer mine." Gon looked up and took a deep breath.

"I left Whale Island to become a hunter. I met Killua during the hunter exam." Ai looked shocked. Then she smirked. "I bet you failed the exam didn't you! Now you're just too embarrassed to go back!" _Ug, always so annoying. _"No, as a matter-of-fact, I passed! Jeez, you always assume I fail at stuff like that." Ai looked very shocked, and annoyed. Killua felt like they had forgotten he was even there.

_**No POV**_

* * *

"I don't believe you're a hunter! Show me some proof! And if you think simply showing me the hunter card will work, well think again! You can just go buy those over the internet. Show me you can use it to!" Now Gon was being fed up with her. He really felt like punching her.


	3. Note READ THIS PLEASE

_**Sorry but I will NOT be updating for a while. I have been having a lot of health issues and there has also been a lot to do. So I won't update for a while. Sorry! *Bows***_


End file.
